Children of Tragedy
by Araven
Summary: And God called out to his children ‘Children of tragedy, victims of circumstance come unto me to find peace within freedom’s heaven'...Amen
1. Prologue

Title: Children of Tragedy

Authors: Araven & Kurandrobgirl

Disclaimer: I do not own Trinity Blood or its character and I make no money off it. But I do own the two freaks and the cat.

**Prologue:**

(Oh crap, the insanity begin...)

"And God called out to his children 'Children of tragedy, victims of circumstance come unto me to find peace within freedom's heaven. Sufferers take heart for it has not been in vain that you have shed a thousand tears of blood for now you may relish in the safety of my eternal strength and hold tight to your newly found paradise, ……Amen'."

And thus the story begins…….


	2. Chapter One: Is Anyone Out There

AN: The story does start off slow but give it time, it's worth the wait. No flaming please. I will just use them to light the bonfire at my "Impaler's Party" so save yourself the effort.

Warning(s): Language

**Chapter One: Is Anyone Out There…**

(I've fallen and can't get up!)

Gasping breaths, the howling breeze, windswept hair cluttered with leaves, and the echoing sound of branches underfoot breaking through the darkness. The lone figure of a young woman raced like a shadowed wraith through the underbrush. Long legs pumping in escape; a refugee with only one thought echoing through her muddled mind, freedom.

Slowing her steps to a brisk walk she clutched her chest trying to catch her breath in rasping gasps that shook her tall frame. Long, thick, disheveled, redhair hangs down hiding a flushed face constricted in pain, and wildgreen eyes over flowing with conflicting emotions all threatening to spill forth. Her pale skin stood out in the darkness, and against a once elegant looking dress that is now nothing more then a filthy tattered shadow of its former self.

After what seems like an eternity, theyoung woman finally begins to be able to catch her breath looking around trying now to gather her bearings. All around the red head, for as far as the eye could see, were trees covered in a sea of black, so thick that even the stars in the sky failed to penetrate it.

'_Good job Kendra, you've gone and gotten yourself lost,' _the red head mentally chided herself,already giving up on trying to find her way without the light of the dual moons, or even a faint glow of a star. She was doomed to wander aimlessly and already the mist gathered,signaling that dawn was quickly approaching, which was far from a good thing.

Swallowing all her fear and trepidation she started off in a random direction in hopes of finding shelter. Kendra knew that the quicker she found a place to hide the better of she'd be. So, off she goes wandering her way through the tangle of underbrush and briers, stumbling and cursing at every fallen tree trunk, rock, bush, and virtually anything else that crossed her path, which in her mind was therefore the sole purpose of making her trip and falling face first onto the ground. And after about an hour of this,Kendra gave up counting how many times she kissed the ground as she grumbled along, rubbing her poor battered nose.

"Stupid rock! Stupid bush!You're all apart of some plot of my undoing aren't you?! 'Hey! Lets see how many times we can make Kendra eat dirt'that's what you are saying isn't it?! It's all apart of some big conspiracy. Damn them to hell!" she ranted again not watching where she was going,resulting once again in her falling over a rock protruding from the ground just enough to prove an obstacle for the poor girl.

"Oww! What the hell?!," she cursed aloud looking back at the offending rock. Hervoice echoing through the night.

"Another damn rock. What the hell did I do to you?!"

Kendra stood up brushing off her frontgrumbling more about some conspiracy theory before she turned and gave the rock a good hard kickSheregretted the moment she did,fora sharp shot of pain pierced her foot and she let out another cry of rage into the night.

She sat perched atop a dust cover table swinging her small legs back andforth; humming to herself as she absent mindedlyturned thepages of a well worn book she had read eight times already, not really reading the words as red hued eyes ran across them. Sighing, she tossed it aside grabbing another even more tattered one she had only read five times.

Flipping a tangled lock of black hair over her shoulder she tried once again in vain to alleviate her boredom and loneliness, which had once again come to settle down upon her. The sheer force of it was enough to smother a person, but what could she do? It wasn't like she hadn't tried everything already. But, it had just become a tedious task that reminded her even more of her current situation.

'_When was the last time I did something? When was the last time I got up and wandered around? Wonder if I could find something new to occupy my time, even for a bit?' _she shook her head,sending her hair tumbling back into her face, _'no I've already explored and there isn't anything new. Well, maybe if I go in to …there." _

An involuntary shiver shot up her spine, making her skin crawl as she let herself fall into deeper thought. Thankfully, a rustle resonating from the cage directly across the room awoke her from her memories before she could get in too deep. A soft purring sound could be heard just faintly breaking the silence that had plagued the room for far too long, for both girl and her caged companion.

Cocking her head to the side she listened for a moment to the soft purring and rattling before a tiny smile crossed her lips. Placing the tattered volume on the table next to her as she leap down to the floor, her bare feet sending up a puff of dust that covered everything. The girl coughed a bit, waving her hand in front of her face trying to clear her air space.

Grabbing the book she had just setdown, she gathered all the other books strewn about the room and began placing them on an old dusty bookshelf, with the hundreds of others that made ittheir home. At five-foot one she wasn't really very tall, so it came to no surprise that the girl would be forced to stand on her tippy-toes to reach the higher selves where many of the books belonged,which of course resulted in half the shelves contents to come raining down upon her.

"Goddamn it," she cursed throwing her arms over her head to shelter herself.

When all the books were put away again to her liking she proceeded out the tiny room through a broken old door, and out into the faintly moon lit dust covered hall way.

Despite the lack of light, the black haired girl moved fluently down the corridor,avoiding obstacles along the way. She had wanderedthese halls for years and knewevery door, and where they led along with any object that might cross her path. The only thing she didn't know inside and out was where the cobwebs hung. This irritated her so because as her luck would have it, she would run into each and every one along her journey. The stupid web would then insist on getting stuck in her already matted hair, adding to her discomfort. And, sure enough, not even ten feet from the door, she walked straight into her first one.

Sighing, she shook her head knowing then, that this was going to be a long night as she continued along her way.

'_Bothersome cobwebs. Always a pain in my __ass.'_

Kendra stumbled over another rock, falling face first on to the ground yet again.

"Gah! Godforsaken rock! I swear, whatever is up there must hate me or something," she ranted between clumps of dirt and grass she was attempting to spit out of her mouth.

Dragging herself to her feet Kendra continued cursing her dumb luck as she took stock of her new surroundings. Somehow, the enraged red head had managed to enter a large clearing, a much welcome site from the seemingly endless trees that she had been traveling in for what seemed like an eternity, allowing the moons to shine down bathing everything in a silvery glow.

Off to her right lay a battered over grown path that resembled a drive twisting through the waist high weeds along its sides,and the large mansion like structure looming ahead, dead center of the clearing confirmed this theory.

Kendra sighed and started down the path towards the structure if for no more reason then simple curiosity.

To say that the mansion was falling down was a major understatement. Allit really needed was one good gust of wind to take the whole thing out in a single go. The paint was peeling away from the sides. Shuttershanging by their last thread of life. Window panes shatteredand their shards laying scattered in the over grown vegetation that had taken over this once grand estate.

In short it was reminiscent of every haunted house Kendra had ever read about, which she thought was just a little bit cliché but what could she do? It was the nearest thing and would have to do for just one day. And as soon as night fell, she would be one her way again.

As she fought her way through the over grown path, growing closer with each step towards the old house, Kendra slowly began to see it not just as a rotting pile of wood, but as a place of elegant splendor that it once was. She could even envision the insideof its luxurious walls. A wealthy family would have resided there with a number of others as well. The place would be bustling with activity,and people going to and fro about their business, as children raced between their legs in some childhood game. Voices raised in song as they bound up and down thehall, as a couple stands together smiling, and warmly opening their loving arms out to their children.

Kendra shook her head furiously, sending crimson stands of hair into her face.

'_What the hell are you doing? Quit daydreaming and get inside already. The faster you go in and rest the faster you can leave.' _

She shook her head again as she mounted the front step of the rickety old estate and after a few moments of internal debate she put her hand to the door and pushed. The door gave with a rusty squeak, as its hinges moved letting a gust of stale air come rushing out.

Stepping inside, Kendra was a bit shocked to see that despite its outward appearance the inside was just a little worn and in much better condition then she would of thought. She could make out a once beautiful circular rug in the center of the front entry, as well as a few faded paintings hanging along the walls, and a chandelier hanging from the high vaulted ceiling swathed in cobwebs.

All of this was fascinating in its own right, but it was the thick layer of dustcoating everything that caught Kendra's sharp green eyes. All alongthe dust covered wooden floors were small footprints, fresh ones by the look of them, meandering from the stairs through the room and down a hallway on the right.

'_Who in the world would wander around a place like this? Maybe it's a ghost! Wait, do ghost even leave footprints?' _

Kendra continued to argue with herself, baffled by the tiny footprints as she followed their trail with out realizing. Her heavy footfall echoed through the otherwise deathly silent house.

Down thehalls, througha richly furnished room, andinto what appeared to be a library she went. Bookcases lined the walls,each shelf overflowing with volumes of varying lengths and subject matter. Every type of book imaginable could be found crammed on each self. Busts and figurines lined the tops of these shelves shrouded in dust. A large globe stood center of the room next to two plush chairs facing each other near a long cold fireplace.

The tiny footprints wandered past these to the back of the room past an old desk littered with yellowing papers to a one bookcase in particular. It was there that it seemed the person had stopped and remained for some time. Kendra could see many of the books that lacked the layer of grime others possessed signaling that it had not been long since they were used.

The red head pondered this for a moment before picking theup the trail again out of the side door leading out under the stairs and into the front hall once again. They then began the ascent upwards along a deteriorated looking staircase. It was here that Kendra hesitated.

'_What am I doing? Those could be the footprints of some psychopathic killer or something, but then again when have you ever heard of a mass murder with a size six shoe?'_

She looked up into the darkness that seemed to devour the stairs, and against her better judgment she began to climb, one creaking stair at a time. It wasn't until Kendra was about half way up,when there was an unnerving crack from below her feet.

'Uh-oh,' was the only thought Kendra could muster before her foot careened downward lodging itself into the step below it stopping at her knee.

"Shit! Damn termite infested house. Another damn conspiracy. I wonder what I did in a past life to piss Karma off so bad, but whatever it is I don't deserve this. Damn it," she ranted as she freed her leg from its imprisonment, though not without some trouble from sharp splinters of rotting wood, then she continued her climb.

The trail twisted sharply up another flight of stairs to anattic-like areawith rooms running along its length, thenit turned left and disappeared down another long, seemingly, endless hallway lit only by the light of the dual moons from outside, which was quickly fading. Kendra still followed, but for a reason she could not explain which was far more then simple curiosity. Itwas as if she was fascinated by the tiny prints and something was drawing her nearer with each step she took.

The trail came to a sudden stop outside a half open door into which they appeared to disappear. Even in the fading light Kendra could see two sets of prints all originating from that point. Oneset going in.Anothergoing out. So whoever made those prints was in that room. Kendra could feel her heart pounding rapidly in her chest as she made up her mind. She was going in. Placing her hand against the door she applied a tiny bit of pressure, and the door swung open fully with a rusty creak.

Moonlight bathed the room through two large windows, whose curtains hung limply tattered and worn. The corners of the room were shadowed, but the rest werealight with the silvery glow. Kendra was drawn immediately to the windows which over looked the back gardens, and the woods that lay beyond, as well as the most beautiful view of the moons that had before been hidden from view from her by the thick forest. So calming, and easily the most beautiful thing Kendra had seen in a long time.

'_When was the last time I ever actually looked at the moons? When was the last time they were ever that clear?'_

A sudden rustle from one of the shadowed corners broke her of her reflections. The clank of metal could be heard as it moved almost as if it paced. Despite better judgment, yet again,temptation got the best of her and she approached this noise with slow steps. Through the darkness she began to make out the shape of a cage as she grew closer.

"What the….,"

Just as she stretched out her hand to touch the metal, a large animal lunged forward ramming the cage, rattling its chain and letting out a furious growl. Kendra yelped, retracting her hand as she jumped back.

"I guess I should have warned you not to do that,"said a small voice from behind her.

Whirling about, Kendra's sharp eyes caught sight of a figure sitting on a table along the opposite wall. It sat swinging its legs back and forth, with what appeared to be a book open upon its lap.

"Yeah thanks for that. Didn't your mother ever teach you that it's rude to sneak up on someone?Wait a minute, who the hell are you anyways and why are you sitting in a dusty attic anyway?"

"I believe it is you who should be answering that," the voice replied in a bored tone as **its** owner turned the page of the book.

Kendra scowled, taking a step closer to the figure. "I do recall me asking you first," she gritted through clenched teeth,highly annoyed already at the shadow.

"That may be so,but isn't it polite for the guest to introducetheir self upon entering someone's home," the voice retorted,setting aside its book as it slipped down from the table, leaving the shadows behind and coming to a stop before a startled Kendra. Well as face to face as she could.

Kendra was shocked to see that before her stood a short,young woman no older thentwenty, though it could be hard to tell. Her black, dust-covered dress fell just below her knee with its jagged style hem, and black stockings topped it off with tiny-heeled shoes, giving her the appearance of a tiny doll. A child of sorts, though it was her eyes that startled Kendra the most. Looking up at her were the oddest eyes she had ever encountered. Red hued pools that seemed to glint in the moonlight that shined, and intelligence that was not to be underestimated.

Not being one to back down to anyone in any situation no matter what state of shock she wasin, Kendra was quick to respond.

_"_But I do remember being taught that it is the responsibility of the host to provide first introductions," the red head barked out.

The girl shook her head sighing,letting a stray strand of dust-tangled hair fall into her face.

"True, but is it not also appropriate for the guest to already know the host before entering ones home," she simply replied, cocking a thin black eyebrow at Kendra.

This floored the red head. Clearly, this little woman was not backing down. No one had ever argued with Kendra much before, and much less winning. Obviously her opponent had bested her, and being the person she was she conceded.

"Kendra."

"Excuse me?"

"Kendra. My name is Kendra," she sighed, admitting defeat.

"Azmaria," the girl smiled, bowing her head in greeting.

Kendra nodded in recognition, as a small smile graced her lips for the first time in what seemed like an eternity to her.

"Please to meet you Azmaria," she said nodding back. "Now that that's out of the way, care to tell me what the hell just growled at me over there," asked Kendra,throwing a thumb over her shoulder to the cage in the corner where the rattling of chains could still be heard.

"Oh that's just my cat. Don't mind him. He just gets a bit cranky when people disturb his nap time," Azmaria stated, nonchalantly returning to her spot on the table.

Kendra's mouth dropped.

"Your cat!" she gasped out, "what the hell kind of cat is it, a cougar or something?"

"No of course not…"

"Whew, I thought it might be something dangerous like a wild **cat,** or something of the type," Kendra sighed in relief, returning her attention back to the 'cute kitty cat', extending her hand out to touch the cage again in hope of maybe getting to pet the little thing.

"He's a panther," Azmariastated, looking up from her book again with a wicked grin, just as Kendra came into rang of the kitty, "or at least I think that's what he is."

Upon hearing those words, Kendra whipped her hand away,flailing her arms back as she fell backwards onto Azmaria, but just as the cat leaped forward snapping at the air that just seconds beforehad been flesh. Behind her she heard a stifled laugh.

"What the hell are you doing?! Trying to kill me or something?"

"Sorry," stifled laughter came forth once again from behind Azmaria's tiny hand. "I just wanted to see if Mr. Whiskers would actually try something."

"Mr. Whiskers? You mean that thing has a name?" Kendra stared at thecat, now clearly seen pacing within its cage, giving her what she saw was an almost evil grin. "Why the hell did you name him Mr. Whiskers? Why not something like demon cat or something more fitting?"

Azmaria sighed, not even looking up from her book this time.

"That's what he told me to call him."

Kendra was left flabbergasted yet again.

"He TOLD you to call him that?! I don't know what the hell you are on, but please tell me you're joking."

Azmaria simply shook her head, "nope."

The red head just stared whipping her head side to side to take in both Azmaria and her cat Mr. Whiskers, trying to figure out when she would wake up from this mad hatter's tea party.

"I won't even ask. But how long have you actually been in this old attic, might I ask?"

Azmaria looked up in thought. She turned her head towards the caged cat across the room,cocking her head as if listening to some unheard voice.

"Personally, I don't know but I believe. It has been twenty so years,or at least that's what Mr. Whiskers thinks."

Raising an eyebrow Kendra stared at her mentally, trying to judge her sanity.

"Twenty years, yet you don't look older then that yourself. What did your parents do, lock you up here when you were a child," she asked.

She instantly regrettedit, seeing that Azmaria lowered her head, but before she did Kendra caught sight of something that made her heart nearly break. A sadnessso deep and complete washed over those red tinted eyes before black strands fell about them, shielding them from view once again. Pain, sadness, and something else Kendra couldn't quite place, but all things she knew well. She shuttered, as tiny bits of her own memory began to creep back into her mind before she shook them away.

"What happened to your parents?"

Sitting completely still, almost like the doll she appeared to be she sighed.

"Father left a long time ago. He told me I had to stay up here till he came back to finish but…"

Kendra waved her hand to silence her. "Don't explain I understand."

It was then that both fell into an almost eerie silence, as each pondered their own nightmares. It was not long before Kendra broke the silence.

"It's settled then. You're coming with me. Grab your cat and let's go," she said, grabbing the girl's thin arm and pulling her up off the floor.

"Huh?"

"You heard me. Grab the demon cat and let's go."

A smile crossed Azmaria's face as she ran over and began to mess with the cage, until with a loud clack, a large yellow eyed cat came strutting out. Kendrajumped, taken aback by the shear size of the beast.

'_When she said panther I guess she wasn't kidding.'_

"Ready," Azmaria stated with the cat by her side.

"Right, lets go," Kendra cheered turning, beginning the trek downwards.

The journey went about without incident; even for Kendra who carefully avoided the step in which she had fallen through on the stairs. It was not till they had near reachedthe door that Azmaria spoke.

"Hang on I have to get something, be right back," she called over her shoulder, as she raced down the hallway leaving Kendra behind.

"Umm..ok. I'll be outside," she called, walking out the door into the crisp morning air.

Azmaria raced down the hallway turning left and right when ever needed, till she entered the old library where she immediately picked up two large volumes sitting perched behind a large bust of some long forgotten person. These were hers and she would be damned if she left them. She raced back as quickly as she could, praying Kendra hadn't disappeared. When she reached the door step, she stopped.

'_What am I doing? Why am I leaving? Father said stay put then he would finish the__project. Besides, this__is the only place I know to be home'_

She stood there like a stone, just staring out at the now orange sky debating with herself. Azmaria felt a soft nudge from behind her and when shelooked down she saw Mr. Whiskers,looking up at her with pleading eyes. It was then that she knew what she had to **do,** and she stepped over that threshold into a world she could not remember.

"Hey hurry up already," Kendra called out.

Azmaria raced to her side as they began to walk towards the now rising sun. Yellow and orange gave the sky a warm glow. The cool breeze blew, whistling through the tress as it passed, and birds chirped in chipper little voices.

Looking about in wonder, Azmaria took it all in. Things she knew but could not name.Things from deep within that forgotten part of her memoryThey all collided together,shocking her senses.

"Kendra," she asked quietly, "where are we going might I ask?'

Kendra stopped for a second in thought. Until that moment, she had never thought of it.She had only been running from everything. Now was the time for her to set forth the wheels of fate, which would give them both the reins to their own destinies.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I've always wanted to go to Rome."


	3. Chapter Two: From Here to There…

AN: More background before major story plot takes off. Abel and other characters due to appear in more force soon I promise just bear with it. I apologize if the characters seem out of character, I tried.

Warning(s): Language

**Chapter Two: From Here to There…**

(I got lost and it was just across the street.)

"You wished to see me Miss Caterina?"

The blond cardinal looked up from her tea, beckoning the priest"Ah, Father Nightroad come in."

Abel Nightroad, AX agent, enteredcoming to stand before the cardinal's desk.

"We have received reports of individuals in the downtown slum area just outside of Rome. They seem to be taking part in some illegal dealings," Caterina began without delay. "Your mission is to investigate this matter. Arrest these pests before they cause any major problems if you can, and confirm their actions."

"Illegal dealings?"

Caterina nodded, taking a sip of her tea. "we don't know any specifics, beside that they are rumored to be establishingastorehouse and check point for adeadly arms smugglingoperation, using a bar like establishment as a front."

"Not to sound rude, but isn't this a matter for the local authorities then it is for the AX," he questioned frowning.

"Normally I would agree, but it is feared that these weapons could make their way into the wrong hands. Should they get to enemies of the Vatican,imagine the destruction they could cause and with the political situation as it is now,it would not do for them to get into the hands of radical terrorist intents on starting a war," came a blunt reply.

Abel nodded, picking up a folder Caterina had pushed towards him, flipping through its contents. Photos, bank transactions, map of the city, detailed blueprints of alleged storage facility, criminal records of suspects, a list of notorious patrons, and a list of police reports of disturbances that had taken place, as well as many other documents laid out neatly in the open folder.

"Don't have any specific details," Abel asked, eyebrows raised.

"Nothing to make an arrest on, that's your job. Find the evidence needed,then hand the matter over to the authorities. Now go," the cardinal said, waving her hand in dismissal.

"As you wish," the silver haired priest bowed,and then he turnedto leave.

"Azmaria….Azmaria," a voice whispered, poking the owner of the name.

The sleeping girl mumbled and rolled over in her seat trying to ignore her persistent friend, who sat beside her on the tiny train in an agitated state of excitement.

"AZMARIA WAKE UP," Kendra screamed in the small girl's ear.

Azmaria flinched, frowning as she turned her head and cracking one eye to look at Kendra, "what?"

"We're almost in Rome," she smiled, hereyes alight with excitement.

"Almost," the sleepy girl asked, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"We will be arriving in twenty minutes or so."

The only response she got was a low growl, as Azmaria turned back over, drawing her long black tattered coat over her head once again ignoring her friends, grumblingin muttered curses. Kendra soon returned to watching the terrain passing by out the window over top the sleeping girl's head, leaving Azmaria, unable to return to sleep with her thoughts.

A week. A single week it had taken the two ragged misfits to get from the northern boarder of the Vatican's territory to Rome. They had lied, cheated, and stole their way across the distance in record time doing whatever was needed to moveforward, away from their shadowed pasts.

They had even stole with little remorse for the tickets of the train they were on now from a very wealthy looking gentleman, while he argued with a poor train attendant about the train's standard of luxury, not matching his own or something like that. The issue itself was completely trivial to the two girls who stood under the over hang, trying to as dry as much as possible. So it could be said that they felt little guilt as Azmaria snaked her little hand into the man's luggage, swiping the tickets. Their only justification being that the way the man talked and dressed, he surely could afford a new set of tickets since it was highly unlikely that doing so would leave the man homeless on the side of the road.

Azmaria could recall the looks of the attendants and fellow passengers as they boarded soaking wet from the rain outside in their tattered clothes. Though, most looks soon fell from them to the large disgruntled cat that trekked behind them on his leash. Mr. Whiskers, who promptly curled up on the floor in front of Azmaria's seat, forced the poor girl to sit cross legged. He was almost asleep when an attendant came over to "kindly inform them" that the panther like cat could not stay in the passenger's compartment. It only took one low growl from the slumbering feline to silence them. Needless to say, that after that, few people bothered them, leaving them to relax and talk for a little bit.

In the past few days both girls had already shared major bits and pieces of their stories,though each one kept the horrific details of their past to themselves. Some secrets didn't need to see the light of day, ever. The girls, needless to say, shocked at the ease they felt when sharing,and the comfort that came from that. It was as if there was this mutual understanding that was strengthening an invisible bond between the two, as they spoke of maters of the gravest degree. Though neither knew how or why, there was a silent agreement to hold these revelations close,and to see that the other never fell back into their depths again.

Kendra revealed the tragic tale of a noble family raped of their honor, and a brutally almost systematic murder in an attempt to save the people they had served for as long as they had been in existence, placing them before themselves. She told of imprisonment, as well as twisted procedures that changed youth to a terrifying monstrosity whose purpose was unknown. All this at the hands of a cruel monster himself, a true manipulator of the mind in many senses. A man who could easily make one believe that night was day and that the world you knew something entirely different with powers unheard of by simple people.

Azmaria understood many of these things despite her looks of youth, because her story was just as grim. In a soft sad voice the red eyed girl recalled the tragedy of memory loss and having to relearn everything anew, along with torturous rehabilitation from surgery due to some "accident" whose circumstances werefar from clear. The two large books Azmaria had retrieved before leaving the old mansion contained the answers to all her questions, concerning her past that could no longer be remembered and what she had become. Despite this knowledge the girl refused to open the volumes and see for herself. She openly admitted to the fear that stilled her hand every time she made an attempt to open the cracked leather cover. So instead,she held them close to her not allowing anyone access to her only morbid treasure.

To say she was possessive of those books would be an understatement. Kendra learned this first hand the hard way. They hadn't been on the train but for a few hours, and already Azmaria had succumbed to sleep. Kendra had a suddenly brilliant idea to see what her sleeping companion was afraid to see, though in her heart she knew no good could come of this. Still she picked up the largest of the volumes,looking over the front cover, internally debating on whether doing this was right or wrong, but as it was with Kendra, her curiosity got the better of her and she started to open the cover.

Her actions were suddenly halted when a small pale hand of her companion latched onto her wrist, causing Kendra to look over. Her sharp green eyes met the enraged red ones of little Azmaria.

"What do you think you are doing," she asked in a low growl. Her normally smooth voice now dripped with anger.

"Umm, I was just…umm," Kendra stuttered still shocked, because before her was not the gentle young woman with sarcastic tendencies, but a small figure seething in suppressed rage whose lips formed a serve frown. Azmaria's looks seemed to of have darkened in only a matter of seconds from the sleeping angel to a wakening devil.

Azmaria's frown deepened as her small fingers tightened around the crimson haired woman's wrist, nails biting deeper into the flesh unconsciously.

"Give!"

"Oww! Owwlet go already," Kendra grimaced, attempting to yank her arm free of Azmaria's vice-like grip, though she knew from what Azmaria had told her before that it was useless. "I was just going to look at it since you won't."

"Give!"

"You said it yourself that you wanted to know, but are too damned to scared to look so let me do it and I'll tell you anything you want to know."

A low growl was emitted from the tiny girl's mouth, "give it to me now," Azmaria screamed, releasing Kendra's wrist as she lunged forward trying to rip the book from Kendra's hands, but the crafty red head moved just in time. She held her arms out just out of reach of her small foes grasp.

"No! If you won't do it then I will," Kendra yelled.

She began to fight off clawing fingers as she tried to push Azmaria away. Both stayed like that for some time smacking and clawing at each other, trying to gain head way in their possession of the book. It wasn't long before Azmaria started to cheat and began to take advantage of Kendra's long hair, grabbing it and giving it a hard yank.

"OUCH!! You damn midget that hurts!"

"NO!Give me my book and you can have your damn hair back!"

Kendra retaliated. Taking advantage of an opening in the small girl's defense, she swung her elbow back which collided with poor Azmaria's nose, sending her falling back into her seat, clutching her face.

"That was my nose you bitch!" Azmaria cried out, surprising Kendra as she leapt back ather, making another grab for the book. She was taken by surprise once again as Azmaria wrapped her hands, not around her wrist as she thought, but her throat this time around.

Gasping, Kendra held the book out further as the tiny girl shook her violently. After a second or two she had to stifle back the laughter that was building. The complete absurdity of the situation finally dawned on both of them, bringingtheir antics to a halt. Both stared at each other for a moment before a fit of laugher hit them.

Something in Azmaria's mind clicked as she gave a devious smile. "Oh, Kendra."

Kendra looked up at the girl who still had her hands around her throat, only to be bombarded bybig, red, puppy dog eyes, and pouting lips similar to that of a three year old.

"Can I have my book back, pretty pretty please," the small girlpouted, trying her best not to ruin it by laughing her ass off.

Kendra's left eye twitched slightly as she struggled not to cave in, but in the end failed.

"Here take the stupid book," she said, tossing it over in the seat next to her.

And like a puppy after a stick Azmaria followed, grabbing it and clutching it to her chest tightly, head bowed, as a strange silence descended upon the two. Moments passed before a quiet voice broke the silence.

"Thank you."

The red head smiled, understanding completely. "No problem. I was going to give it back to you anyways. Besides, people were starting to stare."

And people _were_ staring. They had some very confused looks on their faces. Some even looked angered by the girl's little display. This made both of the girls laugh,because in all honestly they didn't really care. Let them look.

"And I don't know aboutyou, but I don't feel like having to deal with these freaks labeling us basket cases, if you know what I mean," she continued, throwing her thumb over her shoulder at the other passengers that occupied their car.

"Oh what a tragedy that would be," Azmaria laughed with a sarcastic smile gracing her lips.

"Besides," Kendra began, "you cheated anyways."

"WHAT?! CHEATED MY ASS!"

The two, once again, launched into a heated battle of words; sarcastic comebacks, and sometimes down right rude comments thatfollowed by just as equally inappropriate jesters, all the while a certain cat slept completely oblivious to the girls and everything else around him.

Azmaria smiled as she recalled the insanity of their trip thus far.

'_Damn,__ if it's been like this in only a __week,__ I can only imagine the hell we have yet to cause.'_

"ROME! NOW ENTERING ROME! LAST STOP ROME!" a loud voice echoed throughout the car as an attendant walked down the aisle screaming out his little chant,breaking Azmaria of her thoughts. Uncovering her head she blinked at the ungodly bright light flowing through the window.

'_Damn! Stupid, bright,__glowy ball thing. Damn you to hell,' _she thought as she stretched her small stiff frame before she gathered together her things, poking awake the slumbering beast on the floor in front of her, and kicking her now sleeping companion.

"Hey sleepy head, get your lazy bum up, we have a town to take over."


	4. Chapter Three: When in Rome

AN: Sorry for the late update for those who have read so far. My co-author and I have been rearranging the plot, inserting a lot of events and things along with changing one of the pairings so enjoy for now. Hopefully someone out there will enjoy the pairings when they are reveled (bet you can't guess what they are.)

Chapter Three: When in Rome

(Beware of the hissing cockroach. "IT'S HUGE!")

'_What a dump,' _Abel mentally sighed, dropping his bag on the floor of his tiny hotel room.

The priest was correct in his metal description, it was a dump. One that any normal self respecting person would have taken one look at andbacked away from slowly. But what could he do? His orders were to dig deep into the rundown outskirts of Rome for any proof, to put away the suspected arms dealers. In translation, that meant he had to stay down in this rundown rat hole instead of his nice warm bed at the Vatican, till such time as his mission was complete.

Taking in his room, he struggled to suppress a shudder at the sight before him. The unidentifiable shade of green paint was peeling off the wall that looked like they were crumbling down around him. The floorboards squeaked underfoot and the itty bitty bed's metal frame looked like it was about to fall apart with sheets and blankets covered in stains, whose origins he really didn't want to know. And he swore he saw the tip of a condom sticking out from under the mattress.

'_Oh, God help me.'_

Slouching his shoulders, the lanky priest sat down on the bed even though he had reservations about its structural integrity. He sighed at its size. He sure wasn't going to have much leg room that was for sure. In fact, he wasn't even sure if his whole body would actually fit on the bed at all.

'_Oh, God help me please,' _he mentally pleaded again, taking out the case folder from his bag. Flipping through it once more he reread document after document, trying to kill time before he would go out and investigate. Though, no matter how many times he looked over them though he couldn't seem to put all the pieces together. Something just didn't add up and Abel just couldn't seem to put his finger on the missing piece.

Sighing again,Abel gave up on the documents, stuffing them back into his bag before coming to stand before the only window in the room. His keen bluish-grey eyes stared out, taking in the slowly setting sun, allowing his mind to wander. Something was nagging him in the back of his mind just out of reach. It was like he was waiting for something, as if something was about to happen though. What, hecould not say. It felt as if he was being drawn in by some unseen force, but to what again he could not pin point.

Abel shook his head, casting the thoughts away just as the floorboards overhead squeaked, and the muffled sounds of two people arguing floated through the near, paper thin walls. Looking up at the ceiling he couldn't help but smile,hearing that at least he wasn't the only one that disapproved of this hole.

Shaking his head a bit Abel moved away from the window.

'_I guess I should get ready, this is going to be one long night. The faster I finish this __mission,__ the faster I'm back in my own bed.' _He began to dress, half heartily listening to the conversation of the muffled voices above.

"This place is a dump," Kendra stated bluntly as she entered the shabby little room.

Azmaria rolled her eyes at her friend, dropping her book onto the single bed trying hard not to wrinkle her nose at the pungent smell. "At least it's an upgrade from that dumpster at the train station that we got evicted from."

"Hey if it wasn't for that damn police officer we wouldn't haveof had to leave.I still say I could have taken that old homeless bum," Kendra grumbled, wandering over into the tiny bathroom.

Sighing, the red-eyed girl stayed behind in the main room running her hand through her black hair. She was thankful that it wasnot tangled, though she had not yet grown accustomed to its new length.

Her hair was no longer then the tangled mass of cobwebs and dust that it had been at the mansion, now itwas much much shorter. Kendra had grown annoyed with Azmaria's constant protests about going bald or something, as she tried to brush out the knots back at the train station and simply chopped it off. The hair was short and spiked out in the back, coming just to the base of her skull, while the front bangs hung long along the side of her face, stopping just above her shoulders. It gave her a more boyish appearance then before, but she was very happy with it.

'_Somehow I doubt father would approve with __this,__ but it feels ….right for some reason.'_

Aglass-shattering scream rang out from the bathroom, causing poor Azmaria to jump as Kendra dashed out and vaulted over the end of thebed,causing the metal frame to groan in protest as she scrunched herself against the far wall.

Azmaria simply blinked at her. "What was that all about?"

"C…Co… coc"

"What," Azmaria repeated, staring at her friend standing on the bed, back against the corner of the wall stuttering.

"Coc…Cockroach!"

Azmaria arched an eyebrow, "a cockroach? You're afraid of a cockroach?"

Kendra nodded vigorously. "It's BIG! A big cockroach. Fucking huge cockroach. The mother of all cockroaches," she ranted moving her hands about wildly in incomparable jesters.

Rolling her red tinged eyes,Azmaria turned to examine, she said "mother of all cockroaches". Not the most proper thing for a girl to do as her father might have said but damn it she wanted to see it now.

"Wait,where are you going? Don't leave me with that thing!"

"I'm going to see what you are whining about."

"Don't! It probably eats small dogs and well, you aren't much bigger, so it might eat you too," Kendra whimpered out.

Azmaria rolled her eyes again and made an inappropriate hand jester to her friend, before entering the bathroom, only to come racing out three seconds later flattening herself against the wall near the bathroom door. "That's a fucking big ass cockroach!"

"Told you dumbass," Kendra said sticking her tongue out. "I knew they could survive a nuclear bomb but goddamn, they survived fucking Armageddon! And they mutated too, because that's not normal."

Now up to this point Mr. Whiskers had paid little to no attention to both girls since their arrival, but upon hearing the uproar they were causing, he looked up from the spot in the corner where he had laid down after entering. And,Kendra could have sworn she had seen the panther roll its eyes at them, though he wasn't able to keep that bad kitty image when he himself went over to investigate. No.In fact it was the complete opposite. Upon seeing the "super roach," he high tailed it under the bed that Kendra was currently standing on, trembling as he whimpered pathetically.

"Useless!" Azmaria grumbled at her pet.

"Azmaria, catch!" Kendra called tossing a blanket from the bed to her friend,who stared back at her a little more then confused.

"What good is this?"

"Trap it in it, and then we'll throw it out the window."

Azmaria glared at the cowering girl as the vermin in question began to crawl its way out of the bathroom and over the poor inspecting girl's shoe, causing her to jump back in surprise before she threw the ratty blanket over it.

"Ha got you," she said standing on the ends of the blanket, trapping the poor mutant bug, "now what?"

"Get rid of it," Kendra screeched, pushing herself farther against the wall.

Azmaria frowned. "No, maybe I want to keep it."

"It a cockroach, filthy, nasty, and disease prone. So get rid of it."

"No," the small girl smiled, knowing that by keeping this 'super roach' she would fulfill her sadistic side that she had just recently found by pissing Kendra off. "I'm going to keep it as my new pet. And I shall call it Peter. Does that sound good to you Peter," she asked getting down on hands and knees to talk to the roach under the blanket in an affectionate manner.

She was genuinely surprised when it moved and took her with it. Azmaria grabbed onto the blanket as the entrapped roach began to scamper around the room dragging the poor girl along.

The sight of this sent Kendra into hysterical fits of laughter from her perch on the bed as she watched her friend being dragged back and forth across the floor, by a cockroach none the less. "Hey, Azmaria I don't think Peter liked your idea very much," she laughed.

"Go to hell! Help me," came a reply.

Kendra kept laughing at the complete absurdity of the situation and the expense of a small red eyed girl.

Azmaria somehow failed to see the humor in it all as she was dragged into the edge of the bed and onward to the middle of the room. Suddenly the little joy ride stopped.

"Huh?"

"Hey, what happen? Ahh, Azmaria did you break the roach?" Kendra questioned between breaths and small chuckles.

Sitting up the small girl was perplexed though thankful that it was over. She crouched over the limp blanket and drew back the material to examine the problem only to find nothing. No roach. It has simply vanished or so it appeared at first but upon closer inspection Azmaria noted a large crack between the floor boards.

Kendra had by now regained her composure and crawled over to the edge of the bed to look down at the crouching girl. "Where did it go?"

Shrugging Azmaria leaned down to look through the crack to see the answer to just that question.

Abel stood, straightening out his clothes. It had been a long time since he had worn something other then his priest robes and adornments, and the feeling was quite odd but that was what the mission called for,and at this point in time he would do anything that would get him out of here faster. Between the sad, disgusting condition of the environment, combined with the racket of curses and thuds, he was ready to get the hell out of this hell hole.

Stretching, he combed long fingers through his long silver tresses, drawing it all back and securing it tightly behind his head with a black silk ribbon, just as he felt something drop onto his head.

"Huh, what was that?" he pondered scratching his head. A hissing sound came as a reply catching the priest's ear. Looking down, there at his feet was a big shock, the largest cockroach he had ever seen preparing to crawl up the priest's pants leg.

Abel's left eye twitched as he struggled to suppress his horror but failed. A high pitched scream pierced the room, echoing through out the entire building.

"Cardinal Caterina," the holographic figure flicked on in front of the cardinal's desk.

"Yes, Sister Kate?"

"I've received word that the Inquisitorial Department is on the move. They are heading towards the location of the alleged arms dealers in the lower section of Rome. Their goal is to apprehend the very same suspects that we dispatched Father Nightroad to arrest."

The cardinal's eyes widened at the news, then quickly returned to their normal stern demeanor. "This is unfortunate news. Knowing the Inquisitorial Department, they are bound to make a big spectacle of the matter, drawing unwanted attention yet again to the Vatican, and our efforts to quell any disruption that may tip the already delicate balance of peace."

"What to you suggest we do?"

"There is nothing we can to do at present."

"What about Father Nightroad your Eminence? Should we inform him of these turn of events," Sister Kate questioned, looking a bit uneasy about the matter.

"No, Abel has his orders. I'm confident that he can handle the matter. Keep an eye on the situation and inform me should anything change."

"As you wish," Kate said as the hologram flicked once again and disappeared.

Caterina closed her eyes, rubbing her temples to ease the throbbing head.

'_This is not good and I have a very bad feeling about this. Let's just pray it doesn't turn into a big disaster.'_


	5. Chapter Four: In the Slums

AN: They're back. Sorry folks Kendra and Azmaria aren't dead yet (honestly we tried, they just won't die!) Sorry for the delay in posting. Between school, work, family drama, and a convention we've been a little busy.

Warning(s): Language, alcohol, other suggestive themes.

**Chapter Four: In the Slums…**

(The drunkard sleeps tonight.)

The place was dark and dank, reeking of alcohol and stale sweat. Smoke choked the air and clouded what little light that struggled to penetrate the darkness from ceiling lamps hanging down around the room. The loud mummer of voices blended together with the clinking of glasses from patrons lining the bar and the numerous tables.

Men sat around, some drinking, some talking with an occasional curse thrown in for good measure as they either lost or gained money at one of the many card tables and scantly clad women wandered about giggling trying to entice some pay from costumers for services rendered for their money hungry pimps lurking in the shadows, already calculating today's profit. Needless to say, this was not the image the girls had of Rome prior to entering this bar.

'_I didn't think there would be this many whores around. Damn and here I thought this was the "Holy City",'_ Kendra thought taking in her surroundings.

A few people turned to stare when she entered looking at her with hungry eyes. Some even had the audacity to even whistle. She grumbled heading deeper in to the bar with a still hesitant Azmaria in tow. The small girl had been nearly petrified with fear before entering; ranting about how father wouldn't like these types of people and they weren't the sorts to be dealing with, but as they stood at the bar and she looked about she seemed to grow at ease.

Her youthful face gleamed in recognition of her surroundings, as though she knew it from some far off former life. The panic stricken girl from a few minutes ago was no more instead in her place stood someone who seemed almost completely comfortable within the tiny, cramped bar, which was more then could be said for Kendra who stood ordering a drink, completely on guard. It was almost as if the rancid smell of stale sweat and alcohol with the clamor of curses spewing from the drunkards was nothing new to her making the small girl feel almost at home. It was not long after that, Azmaria drifted out away from her friend's side unnoticed, swallowed by the crowd.

Kendra looked up from her drink, mouth poised to speak some reassurance to her small companion only to find her gone.

'_Where did that munchkin go now?' _Kendra pondered, looking out over the crowd trying to spot the red-eyed girl. _'Hope she doesn't get herself into trouble. Oh well she has that dumb cat with her, so she should be fine,' _she shrugged taking a sip of her drink trying once again to see if she could spot Azmaria or Mr. Whiskers within the crowd to no effect. She had completely disappeared.

Well, disappeared was a harsh word. The truth was, Azmaria was had only wandered a few feet away from Kendra to one of the tables where a loud game of poker was in progress, as if drawn to it. She stood behind one of the many players, staring over his shoulders at the cards he held in his hand with a strange curiosity. It was her that instinct took over and the little girl's "father" had taught her to be took a back seat to a part of her that she couldn't really remember but knew existed. And her instinct told her to take these suckers for all they were worth.

"What do the two cards with the red A's mean?" Azmaria questioned in the most innocent tone she could muster. The man before her slammed his hand down in anger to the laughter of his fellow players.

"Why you little…," he began, standing up. He towered over Azmaria's small frame as he trembled in rage. "Do you have any idea how much that hand cost me?"

'_Crap, think fast Azmaria. Think!'_

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong? I'm so sorry. I meant no harm, honestly. I was just curious. I swear it," she stumbled in a meek voice, keeping her sharp eyes on the man before her. Mr. Whiskers sat at her feet waiting for a sign that his assistance would be required.

The other men at the table roared with laugher at the other's behavior towards what they saw as nothing more then a mere child. Azmaria might be a full grown adult, but damn if she couldn't pull off the child look unlike anyone else. If you didn't know better you would have honestly have thought she was a naïve, innocent young girl that had happened upon this place by sheer accident, and that was exactly what that hidden part of her mind wanted you to think.

Looking about in an almost panic manner, Azmaria back pedaled as the man began to slowly close the gap between them "I swear Sir, I meant no harm."

"Claudio, leave the poor girl alone," an elder man looking about in his fifty or so with thinning black hair called out, "she's just a curious little girl. I'm quite sure that she didn't do it purposely." The smile he gave her, or maybe it was the look in his eye, that sent a shiver down Azmaria's spine. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she felt the prickling of memory about people like him but it was faded and she could recall no details of why that smile set off warning alarms. "Why don't you come and join us and play a hand or two?"

"Oh, I would love to but you see, I don't have the slightest idea how to play," she cooed putting on a little pout, "so you would win all the time and that's no fun."

"Well that's ok. Why don't you come over here and sit on ol' Antonio's lap," patting his knee "I would be happy to teach you a few things or two about the game."

There it was again, that sick perverse tone sneaking its way into the man's voice. It made Azmaria sick to her stomach as she mentally debated whether or not risk it though in truth she couldn't really tell you what the risk was or why it was bad, it was just that unconscious part of her that kept sending out words or warning.

'_Hmm play or not to play? Do I honestly want to risk whatever his tone is implying? But we need the money, but I really don't know how to play this game. Oh well, what could go wrong?'_ the small girl debated before she skipped happily over to the elder gentleman's side and sat down on his lap, a fake smile pasted on her face the entire way.

"That a girl. Claudio, deal the cards," Antonio smiled helping Azmaria get situated on his lap comfortably.

Mr. Whiskers made a purring noise as he rubbed against her leg, only to receive a nod from his owner to begin his rounds about the table as the cards were dealt. Azmaria took a quick survey of the table occupants, sharp red eyes subconsciously calculating and formulating the best plan of attack for the cards in her small hands, all the while she listened to the quiet series of purrs and meows being issued from the giant cat.

"Remember boys take it easy on our new friend, else she might want to play later," the sick tone oozed from his voice as he gave up trying to hide it as his eyes began to wander over the small girl in his lap.

'_We will see who is played in the end you sick bastard,' _a smug smirk spread across her lips as she took one last listen to the soft purrs at her feet, laying down her first winning hand of the night to the astonishment of all the occupants at the table.

"Beginners luck I guess," she giggled collecting her winnings smirk bigger then ever.

All the while, Kendra stood at the bar having given up her search, was taking shots and talking with a few drunks around, flirting as she slipped her hand into their pockets taking whatever money they had, all unknown to them. Though as she made her way along the bar from drunk to drunk the number of shots she had to take started to grow exponentially seeing as each one turned out to be drunker and poorer from the last which translated sadly to it was going to be a long night.

'_Damn munchkin. Wasn't the entire idea to gather money for food, not get lost? Why is it always left up to me, why me? We come here and she gets afraid, then she ups and leaves me, the nerve of her. Hope she gets kidnapped,'_ the disgruntled woman mentally ranted downing another shot as she stepped across a man she had just been talking to who had had one drinks too many and was now sprawled out on the floor snoring loudly.

About three-fourths of the way down the bar Kendra had to come to a stop as one patron caught her attention from the corner of her eye. Sitting there at the end of the bad a lanky looking man sat fumbling with his drink looking completely uncomfortable in his surroundings. He seemed out of place here in this place of rambling drunkards and wannabe prostitutes who kept approaching him with swaying hips only to be turned away with a series of nervous hand gestures and sheepish grins.

Typically Kendra would of looked the other way shaking her head at the absurdity of the man's presence, but there was something about the long flowing strands of silver that triggered flashes of blurred memories of days long since past. She recalled a scene with vivid detail. The swirl of dancers gliding about the grand hall in sweeping bows and dips to the rhythm of the sweet music coming from the orchestra set up along the far wall and the echo of murmured voices. It was through the colorful whirls of skirts and bodies moving to and fro that she first saw him from her master's side. Across the room chatting quite enthusiastically with the elegant blonde woman on his arm and fellow quests, his back to her with his long silver strands bound low on his head swaying as he gestured passionately about whatever he was talking about.

This was Kendra's first sight of the legend among the imprisoned, the man she had heard so many rumors of. It was a well known fact that this man was not fond of slavery in any form, and he himself would openly proclaim it to everyone no matter their own personal views on the subject which left many to wonder why a notorious slave owner had requested the young man's company tonight for his grand gala. The servants whispered about rumors about the young silver haired gentleman saying that whenever he appeared, Master's personal slaves would somehow mysteriously shrink in numbers. This said, it was no surprise to anyone that servants from all stations within the house struggled to catch the young noble's eye in hope that they would be one of the ones to be swept away and smuggled out under the cover of day to freedoms open arms.

Kendra stood frozen in place as he turned around and their eyes met from across the room. She was floored, caught in his gaze that for some reason made her feel safe. In that brief second his blue eyes shone in recognition with a sadness that didn't seem to fit his soft features and demeanor. A small smile formed on his lips as he curtly bowed and turned away again, whispering something to the woman on his right who turned to look at her with the same overwhelming warmth and sadness. It was here that she lost sight of the one face that she knew promised freedom, the one face that she would never see again for not long after her true hell would begin in a world of silent screams and seemingly never ending darkness.

A loud thump awoke Kendra from her musings, as the man who had been talking to her collapsed into another heap on the floor passed out drunk, no surprise there. Evidentially she had put her skill of looking like she was listening when you damn well knew she wasn't, to work because she didn't have the slightest idea what the man had said. A few feet away, sat the man who triggered that long forgotten memory. He looked like the man and acted like him in his off handed speech and gestures. Hell, even the warmth and sadness that seemed to swirl in his eyes were nearly the same but something was off though what she couldn't say as she approached him.

Ice swam in the amber liquid occasionally clanking softly against the side of the glass, Abel swirled it about lazily. The priest was not of the drinking sort though on a few rare occasions he had dabbled in liquor and justly paid the price of rumors of his drunken antics reaching the ears of his superiors but at the moment that was not the thought on his mind. Right now he was bored out of his damned mind. He had been here for nearly two hours and nothing outside of the norm of raging drunks and pushy prostitutes had occurred. It was starting to make him wonder if there was in fact some dirty dealing going on here or if this was Caterina's revenge for the outrageous tab he racked up on his last mission. In fact most of that wasn't even his bill. It wasn't his fault Father Tres had taken it upon himself to nearly level the city so why should he have to take the fall for the trigger happy boy bot.

Taking a sip, Abel sighed for the hundredth time that evening as he began to once again scan over the crowd looking for anything suspicious and finding none. As his eyes wandered over the occupants along the bar he stopped transfixed upon the figure advancing towards him. She was tall, just a little bit shorter than him, with the most interesting hair he had ever seen. It was a red of sort, but not the normal everyday red you saw walking around the street. The only word that could give justice to its appearance was blood. Dark and rich to the point of being black, it shimmered in the dim lighting highlighting the crimson as she made her way closer.

"You seem out of place," a strong voice broke Abel from his daze. In front of him stood the young woman he had been admiring, leaving him to wonder when she had come to stand before him.

Realizing that an answer was required he just barely managed to stutter out, "Huh? What?"

She smiled at his awkwardness, "I said, you look a bit out of place. You ok?" Her voice was strong but still feminine, hinted by a slight ascent of someone of the Germanic origin.

"Oh yes, I'm quite fine thank you. Sorry, I'm just a little jumpy. I'm not used to these kinds of places if you know what I mean," Abel stuttered out, still a bit star struck by the beauty before him.

"I can tell."

"Is it that obvious?" he asked rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Just a little. My name is Kendra. What's yours?" she questioned extending her hand towards him in a friendly manner.

Abel could only smile as he took her hand in his, "Abel, Abel Nightroad."

"Nice name."

"Thank you. If you forgive my boldness, you yourself seem a bit out of place here as well," Abel said having taken note of the awkwardness that she seemed to have as she moved across the bar.

"Is it that obvious," she smiled mischievously.

"Just a little," Abel laughed. "Again pardon my boldness, but you do seem to be a bit higher classed than many here so why are you associating with these ruffians in a place like this?"

She laughed again signaling to the bartender to bring her a drink, in an elegant manner of someone brought up in nobility. "I'll take that as a compliment. Yeah, it's true I am sort of out of place here."

"Why are you here then?"

"My friend dragged me here."

"Oh, where is you friend then?" Abel questioned staring at her amazed by the way she held herself among a crowd of rough necks.

"Dunno," she shrugged, "she disappeared sometime ago. I haven't seen her in about an hour. Got eaten by the crowd I guess."

Abel was shocked in the nonchalant way she spoke. "Aren't you worried? I mean this place is a little rough."

Kendra shrugged again taking a sip of her drink. "Yeah a little but she'll pop back up in a bit. Plus she's a lot tougher than appearance would have you think."

"Oh?"

"Just hope she isn't being bothered by some perverted old men. They tend to flock to her like a moth to the flame. Sad, really considering she could and probably would eat them alive if they messed with her."

"Really now?"

"Yeah," the young woman sighed, "oh well. She'll survive. She's like a weed, you chop her down she pops right back up only with teeth and claws." Kendra giggled slightly as she took another sip envisioning little Azmaria maiming some poor old farts arm off for something as simple as looking at her.

"Sounds pleasant," the silver haired man gulped at the description of the woman's friend. Evidently she was not a person to be messed with.

"Very. So what is you story?"

"Huh?'

"Why are you here?" Kendra repeated making it a little simpler for the poor man.

"Oh yes," Abel blushed at his stupidity, " Well, I'm a traveling priest and I just stopped by here for a moment while I was on my way to the Vatican," he lied slightly.

"Oh really? How interesting," the redhead responded. _'Fuck, he's a priest. No wonder he has no money,' _Kendra thought having already investigated his pockets without his knowledge. _'But damn if priest can look like that? Maybe I should join the church….what the hell am I thinking I wouldn't last one day.'_

"Yes. Oh would you like me to help you find your friend," the priest asked kindly.

"Would you be so kind? The faster I find her, the faster I can get the hell out of here. Oh sorry," she gasped covering mouth at her foul language. It wasn't the fact that she had cursed it was that she had just cursed before a priest._ 'Nice going Kendra that earns you another level in hell.'_

Able laughed at Kendra's reaction. "Don't worry about it. I might be a priest but I've heard much worse," he said standing up and paying his tab before motioning to Kendra to follow him.

"Hey, buddy that's my woman," a slurred voice called out just as a well muscled arm wrapped around Kendra's trim waist.

"Excuse me I don't belong to anyone and if I do, I don't remember being informed about it. Now let me go," Kendra retorted trying to wiggle out of the arms of the large man who held her tightly to his broad chest. He was big, sweaty, and dirty, with breath that reeked of cheap liquor, not the biggest turn on for poor Kendra who got a good whiff of it every time he took a breath.

"Yeah baby," he cooed in her ear nearly making her gag, "hush now. Let me deal with this bastard and we'll be on our way."

"Hell no," Kendra began to struggle violently against her captor, "I'm not going any fucking where with you. Not in all nine levels of hell."

"I said hush bitch," he barked as he glared at the priest who stood before him with a look of disgust on his face at the large man's treatment of the young woman.

"Bitch, you want to see what a bitch is," the redhead roared digging her elbow back into the man's gut so hard he gasped and let her go. As soon as she was free she raced to the priest's side.

The man made a grab, trying to recapture his lost prize but the silver haired priest stepped in front of her blocking her from him. "I have a distinct feeling that she doesn't want to go with you," Abel remarked, voice completely different then the one Kendra has been listening to only moments before. This voice was much firmer and held a hint of something that she could not quite name, something that had not been there when he had been a bumbling man stumbling over his own words.

"Shut up! Who asked you, you four eyed emo asshole." Abel's jaw tightened at the man's words.

"Hey, leave him alone he has nothing to do with this," Kendra interjected not happy in the least about this drunken asshole insulting the silver haired priest. She didn't know why but it just pissed her off.

"Fuck off bitch," the drunkard shirked making another grab at her. This time he didn't miss. He grabbed her arm and yanked her forward violently. The force was so great that Kendra ended up face first on the floor and somewhere deep within she felt it. She could already feel the blood boiling and the familiar feeling of something inside rising, scratching at the surface begging to be set free and make the drunkard into nothing but a sad blood stain on the floor.

"Leave her alone," Abel growled, coming to aid Kendra up and place her behind himself and out of harms way again.

The drunkard smiled evilly. Taking a hold of the collar of the priest's coat he lifted him up only inches from his face, "What if I don't? What you gonna do about it?"

A loud sound of thrashing echoed from the other side of the bar. A small scuffle was taking place. Kendra looked over only to see four grown men trying to carry a tiny little girl upstairs. The girl was giving them hell. Flailing both arms and kicking out both tiny legs she was giving a fight for their lives. Her tiny heeled shoes collided with one man's face causing him to fall slightly.

She appeared to of bitten the man who had his hand over her mouth because he quickly withdrew it giving her enough time to bark out at them. "Let go of me you perverted bastards," the tiny girl cried, her voice thick with an Irish twinge. That was when it clicked in Kendra's fuzzy head. The black spiked hair, tiny frayed Lolita dress, matching black stockings and teen black heels combined with the enormous attitude all equaled out to one thing.

'_Azmaria?' _

"Oh there she is," Kendra threw up her hands, now completely ignoring the poor priest and her drunken assailant.

"Let go of me damn it so I can castrate your ass," the girl shrieked grabbing a fistful of the hair from the closest person.

"Yep, that's her," Kendra sighed, "wait a minute that's my line. I've really been a bad influence on her."

Just as she said that another loud crash erupted, this time from the front of the bar. The door had been slammed open with such force that it nearly shattered and in marched heavily armed soldiers lead by one of the biggest men Kendra had ever laid eyes on. Covered head to toe in the most interesting armor she had ever seen he marched into the crowded bar with a large lance like weapon in hand. His mere presence demanded respect.

And in a powerful voice that echoed he bluntly stated, "Everyone stay where you are. No one leaves…"


End file.
